Intra-arterial catheters or “art-lines” are used to continuously monitor systemic blood pressure in critically ill patients who may have an unstable cardiopulmonary status. This monitoring permits medical providers a means to better manage blood pressure through the titration of drugs to pressure or other methods, ultimately resulting in better care for patients. One (1) important aspect in using art-lines is that it is required that the line between the patient's heart and the transducer be completely level to obtain the most accurate reading. Medical personnel often resort to carpenter leveling devices to assist in this effort. Many may use small torpedo levels that are somewhat inaccurate when trying to level a much longer line. Others may use four-foot long levels that are unwieldy, take much room to store, and are terribly noisy if dropped. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which intra-arterial catheters can be leveled without the disadvantages as listed above. The development of the invention described herein fulfills this need.
Due to the cumbersome nature of leveling intra-arterial lines, many medical personnel will attempt to forego use of a device and try to achieve the desired results simply by observing the location of the intra-arterial line and the transducer. By providing a convenient and easily deployable device for leveling these lines, medical personnel are more likely to utilize a leveling device and consequently provide improved patient care.
There have been attempts in the past to invent devices to aid in the leveling of medical equipment lines. U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,503 issued to Cernosek discloses a cable-tubing organizer system is provided for storing and organizing wire leads and tubing extending from monitoring equipment used in an operating room or other patient care environment. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a retractable line leveling device for medical equipment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,071,243 & 5,758,657 issued to MacEachern disclose pressure transducer positioning systems that appear to comprise optical systems for positioning a pressure transducer relative to a patient to accurately identify the elevation of the transducer relative to the specified location in order to provide an absolute measurement of fluid pressure. Unfortunately, these patents do not appear to disclose a retractable line leveling device that utilizes a line bubble level to determine the relationship between a patient's intra-arterial lines and a transducer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,789 issued to Potts discloses an apparatus and method for measuring fluid pressure in a medical environment comprising a light source; a housing; at least one leveling tube comprising a closed transparent envelope containing a liquid and a bubble of gas, and lines formed on the envelope, and a locking system for selectively locking the housing means to prevent movement. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a line leveling device that utilizes a bubble level nor does this patent appear to disclose a line leveling device that is retractable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,633 issued to Harrison et al discloses a pressure transducer elevation gauge that comprises a pressure transducer elevation gauge positioned adjacent to a reclined patient and an indicator is vertically adjusted on an upright rod or stand to the precise level, or mid-axillary line of the patient's heart. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a retractable line leveling device that utilizes a line bubble level to determine the relationship between a patient's intra-arterial lines and a transducer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,068,886 & 4,691,710 issued to Lavia disclose a catheter positioning indicator for use with leveling devices adapted for use in hemodynamic monitoring. The indicator includes a radio transparent sheet material containing a plurality of spaced apart radio opaque material portions. Unfortunately, these patents do not appear to disclose a retractable line leveling device for medical equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,484 issued to Masters discloses an automatic leveling device for monitoring hemodynamic pressure that operates to automatically maintain the pressure measuring device at the same level as the catheter implanted in the patient and includes a tube level with one (1) end being connected to the patient and at the same level as the catheter implanted in the patient and with the other end being connected to the vertically movable support for the pressure measuring device. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a line leveling device for medical equipment that is retractable and portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,774 issued to Haught discloses a leveling device for hemodynamic monitoring transducer assembly that comprises an elongated flexible line that carries a small bubble level and has a loop at one (1) end for insertion on the transducer assembly and a spring clip on the opposite end for attachment to an adhesive patch on the side of the patient's chest at the level of the right atrium. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a line leveling device that is retractable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,927 issued to Frank discloses a blood pressure monitor leveling device that comprises an elevation and leveling adjustment arrangement for accurately locating pressure-to-current transducers, used in monitoring blood pressure during and post surgery, at an appropriate reference point relative to the patient. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a line leveling device for medical equipment that is retractable and portable.